The Secret Story of Tori
by skelleeton
Summary: In which Jade finds the hidden Tori. Rated T for safety. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Victorious or any of its characters or plots. Don't sue me?**

**This assumes that Jade never got back together with Beck.**

**In which Jade finds the Tori that had been hidden.**

* * *

Tori's been acting weird recently. She probably thinks that no-one has noticed, but I have. I notice a lot of things about Tori, and why? Well, I'm not sure, but I _am_ sure about the fact that something is up with Tori.

At first, I decided that it was none of my business what Tori gets up to, and that I shouldn't care; knowing Tori, as I do, it can't be anything important or particularly bad, as she is much too _goody two shoes_ for that. The fact that nothing is ever wrong with Tori, is one of the things that annoys me the most about her. She floats about in her own little world, blissfully unaware of all the hardships that others face, and helping people. Always helping people. Surely she must understand that a person who spends their life giving their all to others, can never be truly happy.

However, as days turned into weeks, and nearly a month had gone by, I decided that it really was time to have a little chat with miss Vega. _**Yes**_, I decided, as I made my way out of the door, _**I will talk with her soon, and I will find out what is wrong, and then I can stop worrying, and go back to normal. **_Something that not many people knew about me, was that I was a jogger. This didn't mean that I spent all of my time jogging per se, just that I enjoyed it. It was quite relaxing, and allowed me to set my thoughts straight in my head. I tended most towards early mornings, and late at night, or sometimes around sunset. Sunset was by far my favourite, which was why I had headed out earlier than usual tonight.

I had got some work on my current script done- a short tryst detailing the disappointments of love- and decided to have a jog and watch the sun set over Hollywood. _Black Veil Brides _was blaring in my ears as I picked up the pace a bit around a dark corner. I cut across the road, deciding to take the shortcut through the park, which led to the beach, when I saw her. _Them_. She- Tori- was backed up into the wall of a building, a rather large guy with his hands clenched over her wrists, pinning her there. I slowed my pace, shut off the music, and crept closer to the pair. She didn't look overly upset, which is why I held back from pummelling the guys face in; for some reason, I felt oddly protective of the half-Latina girl.

As I neared them, what they were talking about became clearer.

"- you just open your eyes and see that I could be good for you?" The guy questioned.

"You know exactly why I can't, Mike. Too much has happened to me, I'm no good for you." Tori replies, her voice sure, but tinged with regret, or sadness.

"I don't care about the consequences. I know about your past- I accept that it must be hard for you- but Tori, this is hard for me too. I want to be there for you, we can get through this-" But Tori cuts him off.

"I can't get over my entire life." She spits. "What _he_ did to me is – well, it's ingrained in my memory, stuck there forever, and I can't ever get through this." Her voice is soft again. "Mike, go find someone who can treat you how you deserve to be treated. Forget about me- I'm too dangerous to be good for anyone." There it is again, the regret. The more she speaks, the more determined I am to find out what it is that happened in the past. Why she thinks she is so- well, so 'damaged'.

"Damnit Tori." He says, quickly. Then he leans in, taking her face in both his hands, and kisses her. Soon after, though, he pulls back. "Sorry Tori- I shouldn't have- I mean- I didn't mean to." 'Mike' stumbles over his words, genuine fear, and regret dancing over his face almost comically.

"Just go, Mike."

"Tori..."

"_Go._" The command is whispered, but menacingly so. She sounds so dangerous, and broken, and so _un-Tori like_. He legs it out of the alleyway, and onto a bike parked a little bit down the road. I wait until he's gone, then leave the doorway I had situated myself in, and hop across the road, to check on Tori.

As I near the alley, I hear muffled sobbing. _Tori._

I speed up my pace and find the aforementioned girl hunched into a ball against the side of the building.

"Vega?" I ask quietly, which in itself is strange, as I never really talk quietly; I like to be heard. Also, the strange throbbing in my chest at the sight of this girl- who is usually so calm, and confident- looking so broken on the floor.

She glances up, and notices me. Her breathing hitches slightly through the tears, as she speaks.

"J-Jade?" The words coming out rugged, timid even.

"It's me, Vega." I say, attempting to comfort her, I suppose. Whatever it was an attempt at, I failed miserably, as her sobbing starts again; this time it's more gut wrenching, more explosive, as the tears fly from her eyes. I crouch down and wrap my arms around the thin, trembling girl, my hands rubbing gentle circles in her back.

Her sobs soften slightly, as her arms wrap around my middle, holding me in a vice, as she shakes with her violent cries.

"Come on, Vega. I'll take you home." I say, in a way that I hope is somewhat reassuring. This seems to distress her, as she rapidly shakes her head back and forth.

"N-N-No!" She gets out, just barely. "I can't. Th-They don't know. I... I don't want to have to explain to them. Not yet. Not so soon." Her sentences are broken up, choppy, and rough with emotion that is so pure, so uncut, that I can't help but feel stirred again with regret that I can't help her.

"Okay? Okay." I say, unsure of what she means. Unsure of what these _feelings_ mean. "Come on, we can go to mine. My mum's out on a business trip anyway." She inclines her head slightly, in what I take to be agreement, and I gently lift her from her hunched position. "Come on Vega, work with me here, it isn't far to mine from here, but it will be easier if you actually help." I say, my tone coming out much harsher than I had expected it to. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right, I'm sorry." She mumbles as she hauls herself to her feet. I wedge my arm around her waist- for support, of course- and she leans into the contact. We walk slowly down the streets, the orange light of the setting sun colouring the grey buildings around us, on our way to my house.

Eventually, we reach the gated entrance to my house, and I hold her back.

"This is me." I say, pulling my key out of my pocket, and twisting it in the lock. She nods slightly, and walks through the gates when they open. I inwardly sigh of relief; usually when people see my house, it opens up all sorts of questions, ones that I don't want to answer, but Tori just takes it in her stride.

I shut the gates behind me, and ensure they are properly locked, before trailing her up to my, rather large, front door. Unlocking it, I hold it open for Tori to pass through. We climb up the long staircase and I lead her up to my room.

"So..." I begin, unsure what to make of this situation. "Wanna explain to me what was going on back there?"

"I don't- Sorry Jade, can we just... not?" She asks, hesitantly.

"Sure." _**For now**_. "Want a drink or something?" I ask, wringing my hands slightly- a bad habit of mine.

"No thanks."

"Movie?"

"Horror?"

"Was it gonna be anything else?" I ask, smirking, assuming an immediate rejection.

"Go ahead." She says, dismissively; seems she's full of surprises today. I pick out _Psycho_; old, but classic- it's a definite favourite of mine. "Psycho? I love this film." She mumbles, snuggling back into the bed.

"Go ahead and relax, why don't you?" I tease.

"Don't worry, I will."I laugh quietly and head into the bathroom to get changed.

A couple of minutes late, I pop back in, now changed into some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. The film isn't far in, so I push Tori to the other side of the bed, and climb under the duvet, propping the pillows up against the headboard so that I can sit down comfortably.

Nearly an hour into the film, and I hear a quiet sobbing coming from the tanned girl next to me. I gently wrap my arm around her shoulder, and pull her closer to me- I'm not sure why, but my instincts tell me that I should comfort her. She tenses at first, then relaxes into my embrace, one of her arms wrapping around me. I don't know what I'm supposed to say, comforting people has never really been a strongpoint of mine.

"Come on, Tori. Crying doesn't fix anything." She giggled slightly.

"You're really awful at comforting people, you know that?" She asks in a low, playful tone.

"Now you see, that's a lie."

"And how do you work that one out?"

"Well, I made you laugh, so I must have been doing something right." I point out, smirking. She laughs again, weakly.

"Thanks for this Jade. You didn't have to." She whispers, snuggling slightly into my side. I don't reply; the feeling of her warm breath on my side is messing with my brains.

We quietly watch the film, and soon I hear her breathing even out, signalling her falling asleep. I reach for the remote on my bedside table, and switch off the TV, plunging the room into an eerie darkness. I gently lie myself down, which is quite a feat, what with a Tori wrapped around my middle, and soon, the soft snoring of the girl next to me lulls me into the land of dreams.

The bright daylight is shining through the window across my bed, wrenching me out of my sleep. Immediately, I notice the cold space next to me, the lack of a warm, snoring body; Tori's gone. She's left and I didn't even get a real answer about last night.

"Tori?" I call out, testing, hoping that she just popped into the bathroom or something, but I get no response. I look over to the clock on my bedside table, and notice that I must have slept in very late, as it's nearly noon. Crap! It's school today. I whip out my phone and dial Cat's number. It has barely started ringing, when she picks up.

"JADEY!" She squeals.

"Don't call me that." I grumble, but Cats care-free nature doesn't really bug me- it's quite endearing really.

"But Jadey-" She begins to whine; I can almost visualise the pout she must be making right now. I'm seriously starting to doubt the decision to call Cat.

"No, Cat" I sigh, but decide to ask anyway. "Do you know where Tori is?"

"Why?" She asks. "And why aren't you in school anyway?" I grumble under my breath- this was supposed to be just a quick question and answer exercise, not an interrogation.

"I'm ill." I lie, forcing out a- _very fake_- cough. I can almost hear her concern, and so decide to get the question out of the way anyway. "So do you or don't you?"

"She isn't here either, Jadey." She says, sighing slightly. Then she squeals for no apparent reason. "Oh my god, Jadey! Maybe she could be ill too! You could go to her house and be ill together. That would be so funny." She giggles. "My brother's ill, they won't let me hang out with him when he isn't feeling well. Maybe Tori's parents won't let you hang out with her either-" I hang up, having received all of the info I needed.

So Tori isn't in school? Maybe she's at home, that would make sense. I wouldn't want to go into school after crying the amount she had the night before. I'll pop into her house later, I decide.

All I want is to know why she was crying so much- basic blackmail, right? There is no reason I would want to comfort her, there couldn't be.

* * *

Tori hadn't been at her house that day. She hadn't responded to anyone's texts, and she most certainly hadn't been attending school.

I have no idea what's been up with the little miss goody two shoes, southern belle of Victoria Vega recently, but I feel it definitely had something to do with that Mike guy. I mean, she had been acting slightly 'off', so to speak, but that had increased tenfold after I had seen him and her, _interact_, should we say?

It's been two weeks, and no-one's seen nor heard from Tori, and, to be frank, I'm worried out of my mind. What if she was scared and did something stupid? What on earth could have happened to her that resulted in her pulling off a Houdini? All these questions, and no-one to answer them. No-one but Tori herself, that is.

Her family seems suitably miffed; although her mother did admit that this isn't the first time she has 'gone off the grid'. None of my friends seem to understand why, and to what extent, I am suddenly worried about the well-being of Tori, who- for all they know- isn't even my friend. I, on the other hand, am stricken by the _lack_ of worry displayed by my other friends. By _her_ other friends.

I decide to do jog back through the park, one of the places I last saw Tori, but it's past dark by the time I leave the house, but that doesn't bother me- nothing much does. Halfway to the park, I passed a dark alleyway between two shops, and before I could even think, two large arms had wrapped cleanly around my middle, and I was being dragged to the side.

My shouts of protests were muffled by a fat greasy hand. Suddenly, I felt cold steel pressed to my neck.

"Make anymore noises, sweetheart, and I'll snap your pretty little neck." The man breathed against my ear. I shuddered, his breath hot against my warm neck, as I tried to think of a way- any way- that I could escape from this situation.

Blood was beginning to trickle from a slight gash on my throat, and my head was beginning to throb; I didn't have much time.

"Oi!" I hear a yell from somewhere around me. The man jerks, forcing more blood to fall. "Get away from her!" The voice sounds familiar; it's definitely female, and- "I said let go of her!" It's Tori? Footsteps echo around the alleyway; I feel the weight of the man leave me, and a thud as he collides with the wall. When did Tori get so strong?

"Jade?" Her voice pulls me out of my reverence, and the pain starts to come back to me as my previous adrenaline begins to wear off. "Jade, we have to go, come on!" Her hand finds my own, and she pulls me away, breaking into a run. We pass a block or so, and she pulls me towards a badly parked convertible.

The previous trickle had turned into a steady stream, and the pounding in my head intensifies. I can feel myself beginning to pass out.

"T-Tori." I mumble.

"Jade?" She must notice the state I am in, as her voice is now tinged with panic. "Just hold on Jade. Stay with me okay?" She murmurs words of encouragement as she loads me into the car, but they don't work, and I can feel my strength leaving me; I black out.

The first thing I notice when I come to is that I'm in a bed in a white room. The bedding is soft, and warms me, but I don't recognise the room around me. The walls are painted a very pale tint of blue- it's almost white- and there is a cream carpet as flooring.

The next thing I notice is that there is something around my neck. I go to reach my hand up, to see- or _feel_- what this is, but can't. There is a heavy sort of weight on my right hand, and I can't move it.

I notice the third thing when I glance down; a mass of brown hair is splayed across the right side of my bed. The hair is connected to a body, one that unmistakably belongs to one Victoria Vega.

I try to say her name, to get her to notice me, but my throat throbs. A voice startles me.

"I wouldn't try to talk just yet, Jade. You're throat is still mending." His accent sounds slightly British, and I turn to see a lean, young man leaning in the doorway. His hair is sandy blonde, but he has the same eyes as Tori. Those same, doe brown eyes. Then he seems to realise something, and shakes his head slightly. "I'm sorry, that was silly. You don't know me. I'm Jason. Jason Stuart, Vic's older brother." I look at him questioningly. "She can explain." He says, gesturing to Tori.

He strides to her side, and shakes her shoulder slightly. She comes to immediately, jumping slightly in her seat.

"Jason! Is she- Did it- I- Oh. Jade, you're awake? Good. Right. Okay-" She starts ranting, and Jason begins to laugh.

"Tori?" She grunts slightly and turns to him. "Shut up." She grumbles something about him being a terrible brother. "As you've noticed, Jade's awake. I've gotta go out for an hour or so. I'm locking the place up. Don't let her talk, okay?" She nods, reluctantly, and then he leans in and mumbles something in her ear. I hear her sigh.

He turns and leaves, calling goodbye over his shoulder.

She turns back towards me, exhaling deeply.

"I suppose you wanna know about _him_." I nod as best as I can. "I thought so." She sighs again. "So he's my brother. My _real_ brother. Both of our _biological_ parents died when I was very young; I was two and he was ten. We were put into foster care- me being the young baby, I was adopted pretty quickly, hence I became Victoria 'Vega'. He was pretty antisocial after our parent's death, choosing to hide within himself. I suppose it's because he knew them more, as I say, I was very young at the time. He stayed in the system for a few years, until he was adopted by a rich couple from England. He studied in Cambridge, but recently moved back here to find me. When it all gets too much for me out there, I stay here with him- it's easier than having to actually deal with my problems."

Huh. I had never believed that Tori could have a bad life. I expected her to have been born with everything handed to her on a silver plate.

While her explanation answered a few of my questions, there was an entire pile that was left to be asked, and it was growing rapidly. I motioned for her to get me a pen and paper, and she hurried off for a few moments. She reappeared with a notepad and a pencil, which she promptly handed to me.

I scrawled out as neatly as I could '_Mike?_' Her breath caught in her throat, and I could hear her swallowing.

"He's none of your-" She began to retort, then she recomposed herself slightly, and spoke again. "I don't want to talk about _him_, okay?"

We spend another half hour or so continuing this back and forth; I would ask her a question, and she would either block me out completely, or give me a terse, half-assed response. It frustrated me to no end.

She leaned over and opened the bedside cabinet, retrieving a small tub of pills, and a bottle of water. Tori picked up my hand, and turned it with the palm up. She then emptied a pill into my hand, and placed the bottle next to me.

"Take your pill, have some water, then sleep. I'll take you home in the morning." She said, getting up to leave the room.

I gently place the white pill in my mouse, its taste almost immediately triggering my gag reflex. I hurriedly grabbed the water bottle, and downed as much as I could. I began to feel drowsy, and realised that Tori had fed me a sleeping pill. I tried to fight off the feeling, but it soon consumed me, and I was dragged into the black of unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was in my own bed, at home.

I sat upright, reaching a hand to my neck to feel if the bandage was still there. It wasn't; I jumped up, scared that it had all been a dream, that I hadn't seen Tori. Running into my bathroom, I switched on the light, glaring at the reflection of myself in the mirror.

The bandage may have gone, but in its place there was a thin, puckered scar, which spanned the width of my throat.

I looked terrible; light bruising was spread from my neck to just under my left cheekbone, and there were deep bags under my eyes. The mascara I had been wearing had almost all washed off, but there were still faint streaks down either side of my face.

I hopped into the shower, and noticed further bruising across my stomach, where the- I shuddered- man had been holding me.

Flicking the shower on to its hottest setting, I stood under the blast, the water scalding my skin painfully. I hoped that this would wash off what that man had done to me- or rather, what he had _attempted_ to do; had Tori not arrived when she did, he would have done more. His touch had left me feeling unclean, dirty, so I stood under the boiling water, scrubbing my skin raw in the hope it would make me feel better.

Satisfied that I had done all that I could, I wrapped a towel around myself, and wandered back through into my room. As I came back in, a figure moved off my bed, and I squealed slightly in shock.

"Jadey!" The sound of Cat's voice calmed me down, if only a little; my heart was still pounding, and my hands trembling.

"C-Cat? You scared me." She giggles, and runs forward, wrapping her arms around my midsection.

"Well you scared all of us!" She says into my shoulder. Then she pulls back, notices that I am dressed only in a towel, and her face turns beet red. "Oh... S-sorry." It's my turn to laugh.

"Yeah. Can I get changed before we do whatever it is you have planned?" She nods, and leaves the room, probably heading to the kitchen to get a drink.

I quickly pull on my underwear, some sweatpants, and a tank top, and sit on my bed, waiting for the red haired girl to reappear.

A couple of minutes later, and she enters, a bottle of water in her hands.

"So, _Jade_, where have you been this past week?" Week? The confusion must have showed on my face, as her glare intensifies. "Don't play dumb with me, even your parents have noticed. None of us have seen you since last Tuesday. Why?" She pouts slightly.

"I- I don't really know." She gives me a look, I can tell she's thinking something along the lines of '_Yeah, right._' "It's true." I explain to her all that I remember, and her face becomes grim.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asks, her tone lacking its usual joy.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be Kit Cat." All of a sudden, she wraps her arms around me, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Don't do that again Jade. It's dangerous." She mumbles into my skin.

"I'll try, Cat."

"I'm serious, Jadey, you could have gotten really hurt if that person hadn't found you." I didn't tell her about Tori.

"I know, Cat. I won't, I promise." She seems satisfied by this, and lets go of me, turning towards the door.

"I'm gonna go and tell the others that you're okay." I nod, and she leaves.

I don't know why, but I have a strange urge inside me; I need to find Tori. I have to understand what has been going on with her.

I pull out my laptop, deciding that I would try to find some clues. I felt quite Sherlock-y. I entered 'Jason Stuart' into the search bar. The first result was: _Usa's newest billionaire: Jason Stuart shares his secret to wealth._ I clicked on the link, and was faced with a picture of Jason, Tori's brother, and beneath it the caption '_**Co-founder of the Pearstore, Stuart is one of the youngest billionaires ever.**_' I briefly scanned the article, finding nothing much else that would help me. I went back, and scrolled through the rest of the links that had appeared.

About halfway down the second page, there was a link with the name of my local mall in it. I clicked on that, and it explained that Jason would be attending the re-opening of my closest store, which had been closed, and revamped recently. I skimmed the page, looking for a date, or time. Anything really.

It was today. I checked the time- It was in half an hour! I hurriedly changed into a pair of skinny jeans, and pulled a green flannel shirt on over my tank top, and headed out to my car. There wasn't much traffic, and so I reached the mall in record time. I noticed a bit of a crowd around the store when I reached it, and checked my watch, noting that there was another five minutes until it would officially open.

Scanning my surroundings, I saw a familiar looking mop of blonde hair making it's way towards the store. I sprang forwards, intercepting him.

"Jason?" His head whipped around, and his brown eyes caught my own. He stopped, and I stepped towards him.

"Jade." He replied, curtly.

"Where's Tori?" He looked at me strangely, as if I was making a bad joke.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked. "Isn't she with you?"

"Would I be asking if she was?"

"I suppose not." He conceded. "The last I saw her was when I dropped you both to your house."

"The last _I_ heard from her, she was feeding me pills."

"Then-?" He sighed, and glanced at his watch. "Let me just do this press thing, then we can have this chat." I nodded and stepped back, allowing him to reach the store.

Half an hour later, and Jason reappeared from amongst the crown of reporters and Pearstore fans. Reaching down, he grabbed my elbow, and guided me towards a fire exit.

"Come on," He murmured. "We'll take my car." I allowed him to guide me, figuring I should save the questions until we were in less open places.

He led me to a black sports car, and opened the passenger door for me, before striding to the driver's side, and entering himself.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Finding my sister." He answered, before jamming the keys in the slot, and powering up the engine.

"And how is that exactly?" I asked, slightly intrigued. He smirked in reply.

"Oh, I have my ways." He replied mysteriously. "What's going on between the two of you anyway?" He asked, catching me off guard.

"What- What do you mean?" I replied, inwardly cursing myself for stuttering.

"I mean, there is something between you and my little sis." He says, condescendingly. I frown at him, and he smirks again. I really don't like that smirk. "You might not realise it yet, but there is definitely some tension of the sexual variety going on there." He expands, winking at me suggestively.

"No!" I immediately respond, perhaps a little too loudly, in retrospect. "I mean- We're just- We aren't even friends."

"No?" He asks, disbelief clear in his voice. "So, not being her friend, why do you care where she is?"

"I-" Damn, he has me stumped. "I mean, I suppose we are _kinda _friends." He smiles again. "But, we- I mean I don't have feeling for her in that way. I couldn't-"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." He says, with finality. I don't like that he could outwit me verbally, but there wasn't much I could do about that.

"So..." He glances over at me, nodding his head for me to continue. "Where are we actually going?"

"Tori has this place she sometimes goes when she needs alone time."

"Where?"

"It's a small apartment downtown." He says, rounding a corner towards the slums; an overpopulated, gang ruled part of the city.

"She has a house here?" I ask incredulously, dread already filling me.

"Oh I know." He agrees. "I told her that I could afford to buy here something classier, safer, but she flat out refused. She can handle herself, though. Not much will happen to her." I nod slowly, but something tells me that he is wrong. I feel that something bad has happened.

"I suppose." The car jerks to a stop, and I look out the window to be faced with a heavily graffitied wall. "This is it?"

"Yep." He shuts off the engine, and we climb out. The door locks behind us, and he reaches into his pocket for his keys. When the door is unlocked, we rush into the apartment. The door has a faint splatter of blood by the lock, and the ominous feeling inside me begins to grow.

The blood trail continues through the cramped hallway, and to another door. I gently press my ear to the frame, and try to hear what's on the other side. It's practically silent. Jason signals for me to stand back, and he crashes the door open. Open his seeing the interior, his face crumples with pain.

Fearing the worst, I rush in past him. The scene I am met with damn near destroys me. Tori's body is limp, and spread across the bed. Her usually dark, tanned skin, is now pale, and drained. The bed around her is a dark red, soaked through with her blood.

"Tori." I whisper, my voice cracking. Jason pushes past me, and gently presses a finger to her neck, checking for a pulse.

"She's still alive." I rush forward. "Come on, we need to get her to a hospital." He picked up her slack form, and together we rushed out to the car.

* * *

She had been in a coma for nearly a month now. She was still alive, yes, but then again, she wasn't. I had barely left her side. In this past month, the feeling inside me- the fuzzy, safe one that materialised whenever Tori was around- had been growing, and with it, my desperation, my _need_ for the half-latina.

The doctors around me claimed that she would wake up soon, that she should make a full recovery, but I wasn't sure if I believed them.

If I allowed myself to hope, it would make my sadness all the greater if things didn't work out.

And so it was that I could be found by Tori's side, day and night, sketching, listening to music, even working, for four entire weeks. My faith in her began to fade, and my energy began to leave me, as I succumbed to the idea that I would never truly see my Tori again. When she became mine, I couldn't exactly tell you, the feeling grew on me over time.

It was a Wednesday, and I had been working on another script, when a slight squeak coming from the bed caught my attention. My head whipped around, the notepad fell to the floor, and I was faced with the doe brown eyes of Tori Vega.

"Jade-?" Her question was left unanswered as I surged forwards, capturing her lips with my own.

The feeling was- It was beyond words. Almost immediately she responded to the kiss. It grew heavy, and soon we had to pull away for oxygen.

Both of us were panting heavily, and I leant forwards again, resting my forehead against her. Her sweet breath was fanning across my cheeks, and I gently whispered to her.

"_Never_ do that to me again." She giggles slightly, and I leant forwards to kiss her again- if only to wipe that sappy smirk off of her face.

It was like this that I found the hidden Tori, I have caught hold of the handles to this secret enigma and I am never _ever_ going to let go again.

* * *

**A/N: My first oneshot. I know it's kinda long, but what the hey. Please R&R if you want more like this.**

**A/N 2: I have been asked to write a sequel or something by a few of you, would you guys rather tori pov of THESE events, tori pov of future, established Jori, or jade of future Jori?**


End file.
